


Bae's Anatomy

by maknae-mess (InLust)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha!Irene, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctors AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Grey's Anatomy AU, Secret Relationship, Smut, omega!wendy, references to abuse/trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/maknae-mess
Summary: Wendy absolutely loves her alpha even if it doesn't seem like Irene is capable of loving her back. Doctors AU.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. episode 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> hey all this is cross posted from AFF so you can find it there or if you don't read it there then here are some wonderful highlights of this fic
> 
> 1\. Genius world class surgeon Dr. Bae Irene  
> 2\. Emergency room resident Dr. Son Wendy  
> 3\. Hospital gossip tree  
> 4\. Alpha!Irene & Omega!Wendy established relationship  
> 5\. Abo universe  
> 6\. Secret relationship/secret mates  
> 7\. Romcom  
> 8\. Family drama  
> 9\. Smut
> 
> This story is 80% lighthearted and 20% melancholic

Irene can feel the tension weighing down her neck and fanning across her shoulders as she gets to her apartment. She was supposed to get home at 11pm but now it is currently 1am. The nature of her job keeps her from home, but after a week of long surgeries and being on call, Irene wants nothing more than to be home.

She wants a long hot shower, maybe she can play a round of her mobile game, and then pass out before she has to be back at the hospital for an 8am surgery. 

When she opens the door, Irene is struck with the dawning realization that she's not in the same living situation as she was six months ago. Because when she opens the door, she's met with the light on, apartment warmed, and the smell of kimchi jjigae and grilled pork in the air. It's not an unwelcomed environment, making her feel like she's in the comfort of her mother's restaurant, but on exhausting nights like this, Irene fully expects to be alone so she can get some rest.

"Joohyun?" 

Irene jerks to the sound of her name being called in her apartment. It takes her a moment to recognize her mate's sweet, cheerful voice as she steps into the foyer. 

"Seungwan." She greets, rather flatly. She wishes she could have the enthusiasm that Wendy seems to have for it being so late, but she doesn't. Expressing her enthusiasm or any range of emotions is a bit abnormal for her it seems and she's learned to just...embrace it over the years. But Wendy looks at her with big bright eyes that seem to shine in the natural light of her-- _their_ apartment that it reminds her that she isn't alone. "You're here."

Wendy rolls her eyes. "Of course I am," she banters as she makes her way over to Irene to relieve her of her backpack and lunch bag. 

Irene is startled by Wendy's sense and protests being helped, being used to taking care of it herself. Irene is a perfectly capable adult woman, but Wendy is insistent as she grabs onto Irene's hand with a bright smile on her face. 

"Wendy...it's been a long day," Irene reminds sternly as Wendy holds her hand firmly to them further into her-- _their_ apartment. 

"Your mother stopped by earlier while we were at the hospital," Wendy informs without a care. In fact, she's happy enough for the both of them. She has a teasing smile on her face. "She called me because you were in surgery all day."

Irene shakes her head at her mother's growing nagging. "She shouldn't be bothering you at work. She should've just left me a message."

"She loves me and she knows I'll take care of you," Wendy reminds proudly. Irene scoffs because she doesn't need Wendy to take care of her. "She dropped off kimchi jjigae, side dishes, and meat. I'm heating it up now." 

All of which sound entirely delicious to Irene but she's too exhausted. She tries to pry her hand from Wendy's warm grip. "I'm going to shower and get some sleep. I have to be back at the hospital at 8am." 

"I know," Wendy says, unrelenting as she places her lunch bag on the counter. "But you need to eat now since I know you won't when you wake up. I'll give you 10 minutes to shower and come join me." She squeezes Irene's hand with both of hers. 

It's an action that still makes Irene uncomfortable but not enough to pull away. She's gotten used to Wendy's physical affection since their mating bond. 

"Seungwan, _**no**_." Irene grows annoyed at her persistence. On any other day, Irene is amused by her enthusiastically sweet mate, but tonight she's too tired. She reminisces of the days when she lives on her own and she could very well enjoy the silence of her apartment. 

Those thoughts are suddenly dispelled when Wendy leans in and kisses Irene. Irene is startled by the sudden kiss but the feeling of Wendy's warm lips against hers makes her heart race. When Wendy kisses, it's sweet and gentle, just like she is. There's no one that's met Wendy and hasn't fallen for her charms. While it annoys Irene endlessly because of all her fans, Irene secretly likes it because Wendy is what Irene wishes she could be. Or at least strive to be. 

Irene unconsciously squeezes Wendy's warm hand in hers and returns the welcoming kiss. Then she hears the satisfied hum from her mate. It's a tactic for Irene to follow her omega's whim and she doesn't appreciate it. She nips Wendy's bottom lip harshly.

Wendy yelps at the sudden bite, pulling back from Irene to cover her mouth. The look in her eyes is wrought with aghast. It takes a moment for the shock to wear off before Wendy drops her hand to reveal a small frown. " _Unnie_...you have to eat."

Wendy sucks at aegyo. She is undeniably the worst next to Irene. Irene is glad for that because they're adults now. What Wendy is good at is expressing her sincerity with her eyes. And she's an expert that makes even Irene acquiesce to her whim because she's not doing it for her benefit she's doing it _for_ **Irene's**. Because Wendy is absolutely right about Irene not getting anything to eat so that she can go right to work since she wants to sleep as much as possible. Irene on her own is already surly, but Irene without food can be downright vicious.

" _Please?_ " Is just icing on the cake.

Irene feels her heart warm at the soft plead of her omega. She cups Wendy's cheek with a small sigh. "I only have 7 minutes now."

Wendy stares at Irene brightly. "7 minutes," she firmly agrees.

Irene smirks and grazes her finger tips down her fluffy cheek. 

Irene is still getting used to her apartment being so full of Wendy's stuff but as she stares at the half of the closet that belongs to her mate, she feels the warmth and comfort in her heart. The smell grows more prominent and secure as the days pass. It's a reminder that Wendy is there to stay and that she can keep her safe. Irene _supposes_ that she can let Wendy taking up her space. 

When she finishes her shower with two minutes to spare, she comes out to her-- ** _their_ **living room to find Wendy placing the food on the coffee table. Irene hadn't thought much of her mate's appearance until she sees her bending over with her running shorts riding up to reveal the curve of her ass and the edges of her cotton panties. She feels the way her body reacts, the hunger twisting at the base of her stomach and stirring her cock. Irene can tell she's tired when she can't control her body; her mind has always been a fortress of focus and concentration. When it comes to Wendy though? There are parts of her that she can barely control. 

Wendy stands up and turns to Irene with a happy smile on her face. "Come, come," she beckons with an outstretched hand as she sits back onto the couch.

Irene frowns because in general she's not keen on eating on the couch when they have a perfectly good dining table. It's wholly Wendy's friends fault whenever a mess occurs that makes Irene weary. Nevertheless, she takes the seat next to Wendy and redirects her hunger towards the delicious food put before them instead of her horny alpha instinct. 

Irene hands Wendy a bowl of rice before picking up her own and listens as the younger woman enthusiastically reacts to eating a piece of meat. She looks absolutely delighted with her eyes shrinking into perfect crescents as she clutches her chopsticks. 

"Your mom always perfectly marinates the meat," she happily says as she continues to eat. 

Irene can't hold back an amused smile. Even after a long shift, Wendy still has enough energy and enthusiasm that's infectious to those around her. She doesn't say anything in response to Wendy and practically drinks her soup because of how good it is. Her mother has always been an excellent chef, what with her restaurant, and her heart swells knowing Wendy enjoys it as much as she does. 

"Do you think she'd teach me how to cook the kimchi jjigae?" Wendy asks takes a sip. Her eyes continually wide with awe at the taste. 

Irene raises an eyebrow at Wendy. "Why do you want to learn all of a sudden?"

Wendy blushes as she continues to eat. "Well, with how good it tastes, maybe I could make it for you regularly. To give you energy."

"You don't have to. It's hard enough trying to find days off to rest, you don't need to cook."

"But I want to." Wendy bumps her shoulder playfully. "We should stop ordering out so much. That way your mom doesn't feel the need to personally deliver food to us almost every week."

Irene chuckles. "When you say it like that, mom will definitely not teach you how to cook. Her visits are probably the only times she would ever see us."

Wendy purses her lips. "That's fair. I don't want her to think we don't want to see her. It just saves her a trip from Daegu so often." She continues to eat with a contemplative look on her face. 

In moments like this, Irene is relieved that Wendy is her mate. Her ever considerate, sweet, gentle mate. Irene feels a bit spoiled to have Wendy because as much as she envies Wendy's personality, she takes advantage of the fact that as her mate, Wendy is the much more understanding and approachable one. It spares Irene the agony of playing nice with people she doesn't really want to interact with. People can be and are extremely exhausting. 

Irene flicks the knit eyebrows on Wendy's face startling her out of her thoughts. 

"Joohyun!" Wendy scolds as she holds her forehead, looking offended at her. "What's that for?"

"Eat." Irene grabs a piece of meat to place on Wendy's plate. "You also need rest for your shift tomorrow." 

Wendy suddenly looks gratefully at Irene, which makes the older a bit uncomfortable because all she did was place a small piece of meat in her bowl. It's nothing compared to how much better she feels with Wendy's presence and how much she's done in the few minutes she's been home. But there Wendy is, eating the meat enthusiastically and smiling at her with her fluffy cheeks just past 1am.

It doesn't take long for them to finish with Irene inhaling her food and Wendy eating a modest amount. Irene is satisfied as she sits back on the couch, stretching her arms with a loud groan. Wendy takes the opportunity to cuddle into Irene's side while her arms are in the air and relaxes against her even though Irene freezes midair. Irene sighs because Wendy isn't going to move from this position so she drops her arm around the younger woman's shoulder and listens as Wendy sighs pleasantly. It's not a bad sensation because of how warm Wendy is.

"Are you okay?" Irene asks at the sudden affection from Wendy. Wendy can be affectionate, but it's rare for her to seek it out so often because she knows how Irene can get. She rubs her shoulder carefully, tilting her head to see if she can get a better look at her mate.

Wendy breathes out against Irene. "Of course." She snuggles up even more with a content hum. "I didn't think I was going to see you until the day after tomorrow. So I'm happy right now."

"Yeah?" Irene asks, trying to ignore the gentle flutter in her chest. 

Wendy nods before she nuzzles against Irene. “I just miss you.” She inhales deeply. “I smell your scent in the hospital from time to time but I don’t get to see you.” She presses her face into Irene’s shoulder. “I don’t mean to be needy; I just can’t help it when I’m stressed." She pauses, probably wanting to say more, but she doesn't as she clutches Irene harder. "I just want to be with you.” 

Irene’s heart wrenches inside of her chest. She knows that Wendy tries not to complain to Irene because Irene doesn't have anything to say in return. She doesn't know what to say. At times times like this, she can only hope that Wendy understands that even if there's seems to be a disconnect between her emotions and her instinct, Irene will still take care of her. Irene cups Wendy’s cheek so she can draw her attention towards her. Wendy looks up at Irene with curious eyes. She wants to tell Wendy she misses her, that she wants to spend her free time with her, and that she lo--

“It’s okay,” Irene says when the feelings get overwhelming. She rubs her thumb along Wendy’s cheekbone affectionately. “I feel the same.” She whispers like it’s a secret between them, offering Wendy at least that. 

Wendy looks at Irene with affectionate eyes, almost as if she could cry with joy at her words. She quickly leans in to kiss Irene firmly as if Irene would take those words back. 

This time, under no pretense, Irene kisses her back firmly. Thanks to the brief moment of relaxation and filling her belly with food, Irene feels a little more alive. And she wants nothing more in that moment than to have Wendy as the omega kisses her fervently. Wendy moans against her lips, feeling the reciprocation of words left unspoken. Irene is thankful, happy, and at peace with Wendy even if she can’t say it. 

Wendy doesn’t mind it. She kisses Irene at a tempo that isn’t rushed, isn’t desperate, isn’t disappointed. She takes her time, tasting every inch of Irene’s lips, dipping her tongue in with permission, and grabbing tightly for reassurance. Irene meets her, knows what she wants, as she pushes back against her to deepen the kiss. Wendy is pushed down onto the couch with Irene slowly running her hands along the outside of her thighs, sending shivers down her spine. She moans against Irene’s growing insistence as her scent fills the space between them. The smell of lavender and ink that she catches in passing are currently present and dominating. Wendy doesn’t mind surrendering to her alpha. 

The hunger Irene felt earlier seeing Wendy bending over comes back full force. Her omega is soft and warm. Her kisses are welcoming as she opens her mouth in breathless gasps for Irene to slip her tongue inside. Irene growls at the submission because there's nothing more that Irene enjoys than when Wendy gives in to her. It lets her know that Wendy wants this just as much as her body does.

Irene reaches for the back of Wendy's knees to pry her legs open for her to fill the space. Wendy lets out a surprised squeak when her back sinks further into the couch; her big brown eyes sends the blood rushing between her legs. After all these years, it's still easy for Wendy to turn Irene on. Especially with her puffy lips and pink cheeks, Wendy looks more than ready for Irene to take her. 

Irene growls quietly as she dips back down to kiss Wendy. Her cock twitches in her shorts as soon as their hips meet, growing harder and demanding friction.

Wendy gasps, breaking their kiss. 

“ _Hyun_ \--” 

She lifts her hips against Irene and hears the quiet hiss as her clothed core meets the alpha’s. Irene grabs her hips and forces her back down on the couch. The action incites a whine from Wendy that melts into a moan as Irene continues to grind against her. Her fingers card through the damp raven locks and she pulls Irene in for a kiss. She moans as Irene grinds into her, feeling hotter and wetter with anticipation.

Irene tries not to rush because she knows Wendy likes the long drawn out foreplay to get her soaked until she's so slick that Irene slips in and out of her easily. But tonight, she wants Wendy. She wants to let her know that she's her alpha, that she's there and she's thankful for her and she cares about her. She'll take care of her omega. She tugs the edges of Wendy's shorts, pushing aside her damp panties, to feel exactly how wet she is. 

Wendy whimpers against Irene's mouth before throwing her arms over her shoulders to bring them closer. Her body shivers with two fingers gliding up and down her slick folds. Irene hums, her heart full, because Wendy is already so so wet. 

" _ **Joohyun**_ ," Wendy gasps out, her chest now heaving. Her eyes are dark with arousal. "You don't have to. Not tonight." She shivers against Irene's mindless teasing fingers dipping in and out of her hole. "I'm yours to take. However you want." She strokes Irene's hair lovingly and kisses her softly. 

Irene feels her cheeks completely blush. Wendy is the only one that has that effect on her, the only one that can ever make her entire heart balloon in her chest. She shakes her head of Wendy's tender strokes to bury her face in her omega's neck. Even though she knows it's late that she should already be asleep and well rested, her body wants this so badly--her body _needs_ a release. She drops her weight fully on the smaller woman and breathes her in deeply. The maple wood and citrus scent fills her senses to define how present and real her mate is to her. Irene can't stand how amazing Wendy is at times. She's enough _and more_. It makes Irene wonder how anything she gives her compares.

Irene fumbles with her shorts because their bodies are flush against each other. Wendy shifts carefully around Irene's movement so that she can push her shorts down just enough for her hard cock to spring out. She kisses Wendy deeply before using a hand (the same hand wet with Wendy's slick) to push in.

Wendy tears her lips from Irene as a pleasured cry escapes from the back of her throat. Irene is just over six inches but she's thick and when she fills Wendy, she stretches her lips and hits everything inside of her. And when she thrusts--" _Fuck!_ " She yelps as Irene drives her hips forward. 

Irene moans as how Wendy's walls wrap around her member. She feels snug, almost too tight, because Wendy isn't as prepared to take her like she usually is after a few orgasms. But the tightness is everything to Irene, she feels intensely intimate with Wendy in this way. No one can fill her omega like she can or fuck her the way she can. 

Wendy is _hers_ no matter what.

Irene pulls out slowly, relishing in the way Wendy tightens her walls, unable to tell if she's pushing Irene out or sucking her in. There's a small whimper the omega lets out as Irene gets to the tip. The arms around Irene's shoulder pull her forward forcing Irene to thrust into her. Irene smiles as Wendy cries out again, spreading her legs ever so slightly for more. Wendy's cries are such a satisfying sound in her ears.

Irene gives it to her. She pounds into the younger woman with abandon, trying to draw out the stream of cries and moans. Irene carefully cradles Wendy with one arm even though she holds her hip with the other hand to drill her into the couch. She lets Wendy claw at her t-shirt and bury her face in her neck to sloppily kiss and lick the mating mark at her hairline behind her ear. 

There's a shiver down Irene's spine when Wendy gently nips the mark. Irene jerks against Wendy because the nip feels electrifying like a flip has been switched in her.

"Joohyun--" she whines breathlessly as Irene pounds her wet pussy. "You feel _so_ **good**." She moans loudly in her ears.

It practically rings an echo. The sound makes Irene bite her lip and slow her thrusts so she can force her cock harder into Wendy.

There's an elongated moan that's dripping with eroticism. If Irene could get harder, she would because the sound Wendy makes is so obscene and she doesn't want it to stop. 

"You're-- _ngg_ \-- _fu_ \--it feels so _**good**_ ," Wendy writhes underneath Irene, back arching towards her. "I'm so full. Don't stop. Hyunnie you do it so good to me-- _ah_! Don't stop!"

Irene hadn't intended to. In fact because of Wendy's encouragement, Irene feels incensed. There her omega goes again. Wendy is telling her things to swell her pride, to make her feel good, to show how much she likes her. It feels so good, Irene is angered by how much she likes what Wendy says.

She slams her hips into Wendy's until their pubic bones meet. Her determination is to make Wendy feel her all day tomorrow. As a punishment. Her hand cradling Wendy's back slowly slides up to the back of her neck before she curls her fingers.

Wendy hisses when Irene's blunt nails dig into her skin. Her hand releases the fabric of the t-shirt and clutches Irene's shoulder. " _Alpha_ ," she whimpers, slamming her eyes shut.

Irene pounds her even harder. The sound of her omega calling her makes her bristle with desire. She kisses Wendy's sweaty temple. "You're gonna feel me all day tomorrow," she promises. "Remember how good I make you feel."

Wendy curls into Irene with a loud moan as their hips meet for the umpteenth time. Her walls are rippling around Irene, the tell tale sign of oncoming orgasm. " _Joohyun_ \-- _alpha_ \--" Wendy shudders out her name. 

Irene feels just as close as Wendy is as Wendy's walls massage her cock's full length. She moans right into Wendy's ear as she grips her neck in place. " _Ahhh--_ Seungwan, you feel so good," she huskily says, losing her sense for a brief moment in the sensation. She moans loudly as Wendy clenches her walls to pull her in. She is about to lose it but she refuses to.

She wants Wendy to come first. The hand she has holding Wendy's hip finally releases the firm grip to bring her fingers between their hot bodies. Irene shifts more fully on top of Wendy so she can find Wendy's engorged clit.

Wendy bucks her hips instantly as Irene presses her button. A loud surprised gasp escapes her lips and a moan tumbles out after. She thrashes when Irene rubs her back and forth.

Irene smiles into Wendy's neck at the reaction. She loves how she can manipulate Wendy's body. The omega is truly hers. "Go ahead, my omega, come for me." She kisses Wendy's neck softly as her hips ground into Wendy's, pushing her cock as deeply as she can. 

Wendy shivers and cries out at Irene's words. As much as she wanted to do this for the older woman, she's weak to her words. _My omega_. She loves it so much. She belongs to Irene and only Irene. Irene recognizes that Wendy is hers and only hers. The orgasm washes over her body and she draws her knees together around Irene's waist to keep her close. 

Irene feels Wendy orgasm, the walls clutching Irene tightly and the slickness flooding between their bodies. She smells the powerful pheromones from her mate beckoning her and she falls over the edge with a visceral groan. Her cock spurts out hot cum to paint the walls of Wendy's pussy. Irene shudders at the sensation of cumming inside of her mate; the warmth of their bodies simmer deep below the surface of their bodies. 

Wendy whimpers at the sensation of Irene's cum filling her. She feels content and safe in Irene's arms as she buries her face in the alpha's neck. She tries to catch her breath with Irene as they both come down from their orgasm. "Please don't move yet." She bites her lip, wanting to leave it at that, but she can't help herself. "Be inside me just a little bit longer." Because she wants to revel in Irene's presence and protection.

Irene hears the gentle plea from Wendy. Her throat is dry from all the moaning and crying. She almost feels bad for being so hard on Wendy but as she sees the satisfied look in her face, she feels the same way. She releases Wendy's neck, pushing away her bangs from her sweaty forehead to place a small kiss. Wendy hums at the tender action and pulls her into a tight hug.

Irene is enveloped in warmth as her omega holds her. It surprises her, but as the heat radiates from Wendy, Irene finds that she rather likes it and holds Wendy in return, letting her catch her breath before carrying her to their bedroom to sleep.

\-----------------------

Wendy wakes up to the sound of Irene's alarm and when she turns over in bed to check on her mate, she realizes she can't move over. Irene is curled against her back, arms hugging her waist. Her alpha is cuddling her.

Wendy smiles to herself, curling against the older woman just a little bit to revel in a rare opportunity.

It lasts about five more seconds when Irene registers her alarm and wakes up. One arm releases Wendy and she looks over her shoulder as the sound stops. Irene comes back into view, slipping her arm back around Wendy's waist.

Irene presses her face against her cheek, nuzzling before kissing her. "10 minutes," she murmurs. 

Wendy smiles. She rubs her mate's forearm around her waist and falls back asleep.

The next time Wendy wakes up, Irene is already gone. It's expected, Irene isn't the type that does goodbyes well. She rolls onto her side of the bed to grab her phone when she feels the soreness between her legs. Irene always makes good on her promises.

Wendy reaches for her phone to check her messages. Joy asks her what coffee she wants. Seulgi whines about her surgery with Irene. And Irene sends her an invitation.

_ Oh? _

**Lunch 4pm-430pm.**

Wendy chuckles. Her weird alpha. Just to be cheeky, Wendy clicks ' _ **maybe**_ ' before getting ready for work.


	2. episode 1.2

At 7:45am, Irene arrives at the hospital. It takes her approximately 5 minutes to walk to her office. She turns on her computer and tablet, places her backpack on her desk, and places her lunch bag in her small fridge, hangs her jacket, and pulls on her white coat. It takes 3 minutes and 15 seconds. Irene signs onto her computer and syncs her tablet for 1 minute and 45 seconds. 

She picks up her tablet and starts to read through her charts as she turns to the electric kettle at the small table on the end of her desk. She refills the water every night before she leaves and presses on the button. She flips over a tea cup and reaches for a bag when her hand meets wood. 

Irene furrows her brow and stops reading her chart. The tea organizer Wendy got her is empty and there’s no more bags left. She frowns. She had approximately 2 more days worth of tea left as far as she remembers. 

Then she remembers _why_ her tea supply has been dwindling faster than it should be. 

**7:52am.**

It takes 2 minutes to take the elevator back downstairs to the café, another 4 minutes for the queue, 45 seconds to throw a tea bag into the cup, and too much time for the water to be precisely the temperature Irene likes. 

Irene isn’t pleased with the situation she is left with. It takes 75 seconds to walk over to the break room instead. 

A nurse nearly drops her coffee as she comes out of the room because of how startled she is to see Irene. “I’m so sorry, Dr. Bae!” 

Irene winces at the voice that comes louder in her ears than it should. This is why she hides in her office until 7:59am. She doesn’t respond and steps aside for the nurse to scurry off. 90 seconds. Her options are generally bleak, which is why she stopped going there in hopes of finding drinkable tea. 

When she gets there, it is as bleak as she expects it to be. 

“I hope you’re not _that_ desperate.” 

Irene frowns at the voice that suddenly fills the space. The saccharine voice is already flirtatious and Irene can hear the smile. She turns to the cause of her tea situation. 

_ Dr. Kim Jennie.  _

She’s dressed far better and more expensive than Irene is with her deep brown blouse tucked into her navy pinstripe skirt. Irene thinks that while the woman dresses luxuriously, she is practical in her modest height heels even though they’re Louboutin. Details that she only knows of because her mate is far richer and even though Wendy doesn’t act like it, Irene has seen her hidden stash of name brands in their spare bedroom.

“Dr. Kim, you’re earlier than usual,” Irene notes as she sees the woman standing in the doorway with two paper cups. For a brief moment, she smells citrus and honey and recalls Wendy’s words from the night before. 

_ I smell your scent in the hospital from time to time but I don’t get to see you. _

“I thought I’d check in on our patient,” Jennie walks up to her with a smirk on her lips. 

“I’m not the patient.” Irene eyes the woman suspiciously as she approaches. Jennie giggles at Irene, before holding out one of the cups in her hand. 

“I know you aren’t the patient, silly,” Jennie banters in return. “I wanted to give you this, to make up for the tea sessions we’ve been having.” 

“Sessions imply consistent arrangements mutually decided between parties,” Irene deadpans, unamused. “You, Dr. Kim, are spontaneous in your comings and goings based on your mood. As of late, your frequency of uninvited appearances in my office have increased.”

Jennie smiles proudly at the older doctor. “I hope you know that you’re the one that puts me in a good mood.” 

Irene furrows her brows in confusion. “I have done nothing to garner your attention.” She looks at the cup that Jennie still holds out for Irene. “And I don’t drink coffee.” 

“I know you don’t,” Jennie says knowingly. The arrogance of being a cardiac surgeon is a consistent personality trait as Irene’s come to realize. “It’s tea: Lady Grey, two sugars and a teaspoon of milk.” 

Irene’s eyes widen. That explains the scent. 

A Cheshire grin grows on Jennie’s face. “I _do_ pay attention to you, Irene unnie. It’s what I do for people _I like_.” 

Irene tilts her head. Not used to the forwardness of the woman. She raises an eyebrow in curiosity, but doesn’t question it. Jennie still holds the cup of tea to her taste in her hand. The previous prospect of having disappointing tea all but disappears because what she wants is currently in front of her. Citrus. Honey. Warmth.

Irene takes the tea from Jennie. “I’ll replenish my tea tomorrow so you won’t feel the need to repay me.” Jennie smiles brightly at her, but Irene already starts to leave. 

**7:59am.**

Irene brings the cup to her lips and smells the tea more deeply. She makes a note to schedule lunch with Wendy for 4pm-430pm.

  
\--------------------

When Wendy arrives at the hospital, it's already bustling even more so than usual. Wendy sees the ambulances pull in and thinks that today may be too busy for lunch. Nevertheless, she clears her mind of superstitions and possibilities as she makes her way in. 

"Just so you're aware, Dr. Ji is on shift today," Joy says walking into the locker room. She carries a coffee and places it on the bench for Wendy.

Wendy chuckles as she throws on her stethoscope. Dr. Ji isn't a fan favorite in the emergency room. He's the type of man that's more talk than walk ever since he was promoted to head of the department. It turns out that rubbing elbows with her father pays off. Nurses have joked whether or not he can actually take care of a patient without riding the coattails of residents. Wendy tries not to get in the middle of it because it’s not her problem as long as she can do her job. She's on her final year of residency before she can become an attending.

“Is that bribery for me to deal with him all shift?” Wendy points out to the large coffee sitting on the bench. 

Joy shrugs with her hands in her white coat. “I mean, if you want to see it that way.” She shoots her a toothy smile. “You’re the only one he doesn't steamroll. Other than Irene unnie, of course.” 

“Dr. Bae rarely ever comes down here, so I don’t see when he would,” Wendy points out. Irene has credentials that makes even the Head of Surgery seem incompetent, but it’s due to all of the time that she’s in demand of the OR. General surgery to emergency and trauma surgery? Irene is _the_ **best**. And all that time in the OR? Means less time dealing with actual people. Her time is spent effectively and succinctly with people if she can. 

Joy scrunches her face. “I hate how you call each other like that at work,” she shivers for emphasis. “This is why people don’t know you’re mates.” 

Wendy rolls her eyes and picks up her coffee. “People _shouldn’t_ know that we’re mates,” she reminds as she leaves the locker room. If people knew how long they've been mated, it would be even more of a shock. 

“Well they should. More importantly, _at least_ Dr. Kim Jennie should know,” Joy points out. She follows quickly after her friend. “Dr. Kim has been flirting up a storm in the OR with Dr. Bae recently. The nurses have a pool to see when they’ll start sleeping together.” 

Wendy shoots Joy an unamused look. She knows that Irene would never sleep with another omega, but it doesn’t stop her from disliking the idea of it. “Why do you like listening to gossip so much?” 

Joy raises her hands out of defense. “I’m a dramatic gay, I _live_ for the drama. Besides, it’s extra funny when we are insiders. It’s like watching chickens running around with their heads chopped off.” 

Wendy shakes her head as she drinks her coffee. “You’re the worst.”

“No, I’m actually telling you things that you should know,” Joy defends with confidence. “Dr. Kim Jennie is ranked the hottest cardiac surgeon in our hospital, not to mention top 30 Fresh Faces in Medicine. Apparently she had a hand in developing the latest artificial heart technology that biomedical companies want to invest in.” 

Wendy continues to drink her coffee. It’s not like she didn’t know. She reads medical journals just as much as she watches dramas. Dr. Kim Jennie is brilliant and beautiful. Not to mention--

“She’s one of the most _eligible_ and _desirable_ omegas,” Joy almost exclaims. 

Wendy has definitely heard that before and has run into her personally to understand why. The woman is the definition of class and elegance, being a doctor is just icing on the cake. Who wouldn’t want an omega with ambition and talent? 

“Are you a fangirl, Joy?” Wendy teases playfully to distract herself from the niggling sensation that’s growing in her heart. “Do you wish you were an alpha?”

Joy goes red. “No!” She crosses her arms in a big X to emphasize her dislike. “I am just admiring her work and her class. Dr. Kim Jennie isn’t bad either. All the residents and nurses she works with actually like working for her. Besides,” she pauses to straighten up and a small blush kisses her cheeks, “I like my alpha.” 

Wendy smiles at Joy. “Aigoo, baby Joy,” she teases as she pinches the younger resident’s cheek, much to the taller omega’s dismay, “you’re so cute. You _like_ Seulgi.” 

Joy clicks her tongue and pushes Wendy’s hand away. “Ay--stop that.” She presses her cheeks to stop the blush from growing and Wendy just chuckles. “This isn’t about me. This is about you.” 

“What about me?” 

“Dr. Kim Jennie is an eligible omega with all of these amazing credentials. She clearly wants someone up to her standards. Who other than Dr. Bae Irene?” Joy goes on to list all the qualities of the alpha to Wendy. "She’s graduated medical school at 20, ranked #5 for emergency medicine and trauma surgery in the country and in the top 30 in the world, top 10 most beautiful doctors in the country; she’s got her name on articles on a list that’s probably taller than her.” 

Wendy stops walking and narrows her eyes at Joy. “Was that a short joke?” she pointedly asks the woman. 

Joy smirks and pokes at Wendy’s shoulder. “It was good, wasn’t it?” 

Wendy rolls her eyes. “She’s going to hate it when she hears about it.” She continues walking, making her way to the entrance of the busy emergency room. 

“Aw, unnie! Don’t rat me out!” Joy follows quickly. 

Wendy greets the nurses and technicians on the floor as she walks in, moving towards the doctors’ office that hides behind the nurses’ station. She sees the electronic board with the list of patient complaints. There are 40 rooms, 50 beds, and 25 of them are occupied. It’s 10:04am. 

There are at least 5 patients that have been there for about an hour to an hour and a half and there’s no resident or attending signed up to them. 

Wendy sighs with disappointment, feeling like she should’ve come earlier. “Have these patients been evaluated?” She asks Joy while the resident is beside her. 

Joy winces at Wendy’s tone. “I can double check. I’ve been at capacity since 9am, so I’m not allowed to pick up any more patients.” 

Wendy waves her hand. She knows her work tone isn’t the kindest when she gets on shift. It’s not Joy’s fault, she’s always the first to sign up for patients as they come in, willing to see them after she gets a report from the nurses. The 10am-8pm shift always gets Wendy annoyed. She’d rather come into the ER transitioning patients to her care than come in to find out that they haven’t been taken care of.

“I’ll take care of it.” 

Joy nods and quietly mutters, “Sorry…” 

Wendy looks at her friend. “It’s not your fault,” she sincerely says. “Like you said, Dr. Ji is on shift.” Her cheek twitches at the mention. She reminds herself that she can still do her job, so long as Ji Seok Jin stays out of her way. She glances at the board again and sees who the other attending is. “Dr. Shin is here. I’ll touch base with him.” She feels relieved that someone more competent is available. Well as available as they can be in an ER. 

Just as she goes into the doctors’ office, someone she doesn’t expect appears at the corner of her eyes. 

“Omo!” Joy jumps at the same time. 

“Dr. Bae,” Wendy lets out just as surprised. “What’re you doing here?” 

Irene is dressed in her tight white button up and black perfectly ironed slacks. She wears short heels today, giving her a few centimeters on Wendy. She looks beautiful with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Wendy resists the urge to tuck away a few stray hairs she catches upon seeing her mate. As an attending that needs to see patients constantly, Irene is always in business casual, but Wendy knows that she prefers to be in her sneakers and scrubs when possible. 

Dr. Bae stares flatly at the two women, unmoved by their shock at her appearance. “My resident is hiding here. As usual apparently,” she dryly informs. 

Wendy tries not to smile at the reminder of Seulgi’s distressed text messages from earlier that morning. Usually, Irene beckons her with a page, but today she personally came down, much to Wendy’s amusement because Seulgi is sure to panic. 

“I see,” Wendy cheekily responds as she opens the door to the office and swings it open. “By all means.” 

Dr. Bae walks past Wendy into the room, heels clicking harshly on the ground beneath her. 

There’s a sudden yelp and a flutter of papers before a thud follows. Wendy follows her into the room much to her enjoyment at the sight.

Seulgi is on the ground, rolling chair on its back, papers all over her chest. She’s got wide eyes as she scrambles onto all fours to collect her papers. “Dr. Bae! What’re you doing here?” she asks quickly as she stumbles onto her feet. 

Wendy suppresses a small chuckle in the doorway as Joy pokes her friend for laughing at her mate. 

“What stitch do you intend to use for a perforated bowel?” 

Seulgi is thrown by the question but recovers quickly, clutching the papers to her chest. “Intracorporeal suture with a square knot. I thought we were performing a colectomy--” 

“That's the best case scenario _if_ you do _well_ ,” Dr. Bae interrupts. Her eyes harden at Seulgi. “We have 20 minutes, I want to see you in the skills lab in 5 minutes to assess your suture.” 

Seulgi’s eyes go wide and she nods quickly. She grabs her textbooks and notebooks quickly and rushes out of the room. Almost tripping when she passes Joy, but she comes back and pecks her mate on the cheek when Dr. Bae glares at her. Feeling the chilly glare, Seulgi bows and rushes off.

For good measure, Dr. Bae also glares at Joy, who immediately mutters something about checking on her patients and rushing off. 

Wendy chuckles at how terrified her friends are when they’re at work. Dr. Bae is truly a force to be reckoned with. She pays no mind to it and walks into the office straight to the computer that Seulgi was just occupying, putting her coffee down, not bothering to sit down as she taps her badge to log in. Just as she is about to sign up for the patients, she hears the door click shut.

“Dr. Son--” 

“Oh my god, you scared me!” Wendy is startled at the sound of Irene’s voice still in the room. She had fully thought her mate would leave as soon as she retrieved her resident, always uneasy about being in the ER long because of the volume of people. “I thought you left.” 

Irene steps closer to her. “Why didn’t you respond to my message?” She ignores what Wendy says. 

Wendy checks off the five remaining patients and places them under her care while she chuckles. “I _did_ respond,” is the cheeky response she offers as she mentally triages the patients by age and complaint. 

“It wasn’t definitive.” 

Wendy stands up straight and sees the stern look on Irene’s face. “I work in an ER, Dr. Bae. Sometimes I have time for lunch other times I don’t. So ‘maybe’ is pretty apt.” 

Dr. Bae’s eyebrow twitches up at her response. Clearly not liking how audacious the omega is being at the moment. “You have to eat. Or you’ll get sick.” 

“So do you,” Wendy reminds her because of how packed Irene’s surgery schedule has been. “Back to back surgeries aren’t good for you. You miss a lot of meals.” 

Dr. Bae narrows her eyes as she steps into Wendy’s space. 

Wendy smirks at Dr. Bae, eyes glancing up ever so slightly because Dr. Bae decided to wear heels today giving her a few centimeters on Wendy. She fully expects her mate to just huff with annoyance and leave but today is different apparently. Because as soon as her eyes meet Irene’s dark obsidian orbs, she’s suddenly drawn in by her waist and a firm kiss is pressed on her lips. 

Wendy gasps at the sudden kiss. Irene’s hand presses into the small of her back to pull her flush against her. Irene insistently kisses her, sucking at her bottom lip and licking her upper lip. Wendy melts against her alpha, reaching for the lapel of her white coat. But as soon as it starts, it stops. 

Irene pulls back, tilting her head away from Wendy’s lips to catch her breath. “I’ll see you at 4:00,” she decides. 

Wendy licks her lips, trying to stop her heart from racing so fast. She nods against Irene’s temple. “Of course.” 

Irene lets Wendy go slowly. Wendy bites her bottom lip as she watches Irene step back from her, not without cupping her cheek. Wendy basks in the warmth of her mate's touch to make up for waking up alone. 

“Emergency room doctors shouldn’t see more than 4 patients per hour.” 

“The average general surgeon works 60 hours a week.” 

Irene smirks at this and nods. “4:00, Dr. Son.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Dr. Bae.” Wendy says turn her head to kiss Irene’s palm. 

Irene frees her hand from Wendy, ears reddening. It must be Wendy’s cheesy response. She doesn’t say anything else as she turns about face quickly and pulls the door open to stride out of the office. Her head is held high and she casually has her hands in her pockets as if she didn’t grasp Wendy like a lifeline while trying to kiss the daylight out of her.

Wendy presses her fingers to her lips briefly as she thinks about her alpha. Irene _never_ shows her affection at work. They’re Dr. Bae and Dr. Son, colleagues that barely see each other with how hard they work, leaving little room for personal moments. But kissing furtively in her office in the middle of the day? 

That was kind of sexy. 


	3. chapter 1.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the bad medicine? i did my best

Wendy makes good on her promise. At 3:45pm, she’s in her office making sure that all of her current patients are taken care of, sent to the tests they need to be sent to and awaiting appropriate results. 

_“Medical Control to Son Memorial.”_

Or at least, she's going to _try_ and make good on her promise.

_“Son Memorial is online.”_

“This is XX ambulance coming in with a 23, 2-3 year old male cyclist struck in a MVA. Patient cites minor abdominal pain, superficial abrasions to the face, shoulder, and lower extremities. No obvious deformities other than swelling of right ankle. Blood pressure 105/65, tachycardic, O2 sat 96% on Room Air, conscious and alert. 5 minutes out. Any questions?” 

“No questions. Room 4 on arrival.” 

“Re--Can't you see I’m fine? Is this necessary?-ceived. Room 4 on arrival.”

Wendy steps out of the office to scan the floor one more time. She sees the charge nurse at the station. "Hyoyeon unnie, which doctors are on the floor right now?"

The charge nurse is also documenting something for her patients and doesn't answer right away but Wendy waits patiently. "Park is in room 10. Shin is in room 3. Little Shin is in room 12. Lee is in room 16. Hwang is in room 13. Choi is probably lost on the way to storage." 

Wendy opens her mouth to ask the infamous question but Hyoyeon beats her to answering. 

"Isn't Director Ji better **not** here?"

Wendy purses her lips. While she doesn't disagree, that doesn't make her feel at all inclined to leave. Luckily she's learned to snack on protein shakes in the middle of patients and hides snacks in her cubby to sustain her energy. The thing is that she promised Irene she’d see her. 

She’s about to text Irene when the doors to the ambulance bay open with a commotion. 

The 23 year old male is loud and adamant about leaving. He doesn’t want to be seen and doesn’t want to be in the hospital. Wendy notes that as much as he protests, he struggles to free himself from the stretcher. Any able bodied person with determination has been able to escape the ambulance before. She’s seen it personally where patients have run away from the ambulance and hospital upon arrival. 

Hyoyeon is by her side and so is Joy and a technician. 

“Okay, get him on the monitor, recheck his vital signs,” Wendy orders as she goes to the patient as soon as he is transferred onto the hospital stretcher. “Hi there, my name is Dr. Son Wendy. I’ll be taking care of you today. What’s your name?” 

Behind her she can hear the report, similar to the call that had come in. 

“Listen, I’m alright,” the man insists. He looks a little out of it, his eyes blinking hard and away from everything. While Hyoyeon and Joy tries to help him get changed, he fights them off, fighting being loosely put because he keeps batting their hands away. 

“Sir, you need to stay--” “Sir, we are trying to help you--” 

Eventually he throws his legs over the side of the bed where Wendy is and luckily she’s there to catch him before he falls out of the stretcher. “I just need to go back to my spot,” he groans. 

Wendy can smell the vague scent of old alcohol, the stench of not showering for a while. She notes the ragged clothes stained with dirt and grime. She can tell he is in no condition to leave, but he is definitely unable to be taken care of if he leaves. “What’s your name, young man?” she repeats in an attempt to redirect his attention. 

“Hyunjin,” he almost slurs as he pushes off Wendy. But she remains steadfast to steady him from getting up any further. The technician on the other side of the bed freezes because she hasn’t gotten him on the monitor to check his vitals. 

"You got a family name?" Hyoyeon asks. 

He shakes his head. "No family that wants me," he tries to push onto his feet when he winces and sits back down. Wendy holds back the obvious frown at his words. 

“Hyunjin, I’m Dr. Son Wendy of the Son Memorial Hospital,” Wendy tries again carefully, trying to look him in the eyes to get his attention. “They told me you got into an accident, can you tell me what happened?”

“I did,” he answers, rubbing his face. He tries to get up again but luckily Wendy’s firm hand keeps him sitting on the bed. “I was riding my bike and then this car came out of nowhere. I saw it in the corner of my eyes and I wasn’t sure what to do so I tried to jump like in the movies.” He groans as he tries to get out of bed, but he seems exhausted, barely fighting against Wendy’s hand on his shoulder anymore.

“Do you feel hurt anywhere?” Wendy does a quick scan. Hyunjin shakes his head before rubbing his eyes and forehead. It’s just as the EMTs told her on the radio, there are obvious abrasions and his swollen ankle but he does look fine. But she still has a sinking feeling. “Your ankle is pretty swollen, it’s probably not best for you to sit up like this. You should lie back down and elevate your foot.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, his messy long locks moving with him. “It’s alright, doctor, I should go. I can’t waste your time.” 

“Hey, _hey_ , you’re not wasting my time,” Wendy immediately counters. She tries to look him in the eyes again. “You got into an accident. Even if you say your fine, you might not be and you need to get checked out before we can send you off into the concrete jungle again.” She tries to smile at him with encouragement and reassurance, hoping that he will actually heed her words to stay and be taken care of. “Sure the tests I’ve got to order can take some time, but it’s not a waste. Making sure you’re good and healthy is never a waste of time. Let me do that for you.”

Hyunjin looks up at her in surprise. He stares at her in awe as if it’s the kindest thing he’s ever heard. “I can’t do that. I appreciate your help but I can’t afford it.” 

Wendy feels her heart break. She knows exactly what he’s saying. She’s been working long enough to suspect when someone has been living on the streets for awhile. She can feel it on his cool skin and see it in his perpetually tired eyes. He has a spot he goes to instead of a home. “Listen, don’t think about that right now,” she diverts. “You need to get taken care of. They told me your vital signs on the way here and I’m concerned. Let me at least check them out again, okay?” 

Hyunjin looks weary at her. His eyes show that he desperately wants to stay but he also knows that he can’t. The longer he stays, of course one of the nurses, maybe someone who is registering his information, will realize that he can’t pay. What then? He will probably be arrested for not being able to pay his bill or worse, continually run from a debt that he can’t pay. 

“I need to make sure you’re okay, Hyunjin. I know you’re a healthy kid, but getting into a car accident can be serious. Let me make sure you’re okay,” Wendy tries to persuade him. She stares at him carefully, trying to convey her sincerity. It comes easy considering that money is the least of her concern. A car accident is no joke, especially for a biker. Hyunjin probably spends the majority of his time traveling by bike. “This nice tech is going to get your vital signs okay? Can you at least let me do that? It’ll only take a few minutes.” 

After a brief moment, Hyunjin seriously considers it. Wendy stares at him with reassurance before he finally concedes. He lies back in the bed and lets the technician put him on the machine to check his heart rate and blood pressure. 

While the tech does her job, Wendy carefully continues to navigate Hyunjin, carefully asking him questions about his health history, allergies, etc. He answers her, eyes on the monitor as he watches the numbers pop up. He’s really anxious to leave. 

Despite his anxiety, Wendy is still surprised to see his vital signs. 

“Hyunjin, your vital signs have changed since the EMTs brought you in,” Wendy notes, trying not to scare him as his pressure drops and his heart rate continues to increase. It could be anxiety but Wendy can see the way his eyes glaze over every other second and his labored breathing. “It looks like you’re in a lot of pain Hyunjin. Do me a favor and show me where you got hit, okay? If you look as good as you say you are I’ll believe you.” 

Hyunjin frowns but nevertheless starts taking off his jacket. He visibly winces in pain as he sheds it to the side of the stretcher. Again, there are no obvious signs of bleeding, but as soon as he lifts his beaten up sweatshirt, Wendy sees the big bruise blooming at his right flank. 

“That’s a big bruise, Hyunjin,” Wendy tries to contain her surprise, pulling on gloves so she can gingerly touch the flesh. “Can you get me the FAST?” she asks the tech quickly as she keeps her eyes on Hyunjin’s wounds. “You don’t feel this?” She gingerly presses on his flesh. 

Hyunjin winces at the touch. “It’s okay. I’ve been hit worse, so this is just uncomfortable.” 

“Just uncomfortable? You’re really tough, Hyunjin.” Wendy praises with a small smile. She patiently waits for the portable sonograph. “I want to check if you’re okay with a scan. When people come from accidents and get a bruise like that, they could be seriously hurt.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head. “I can move fine though. It can’t be that bad right?” 

“Hyunjin, you’d be surprised--”

“Dr. Son, if he wants to leave _he can_.” 

Wendy stops at the sound of Dr. Ji’s voice. She stands up straight to stare at the older man in complete bewilderment. There is no way that he doesn’t see the giant bruise on the kid’s flank. “He shouldn’t leave, sir. I have a high suspicion--” 

Seok Jin waves his hand to stop her from talking. “He’s an able bodied young man who knows how to take care of himself. It’s evident in his manner of dress he’s learned how to do so. We shouldn’t keep him here if it’s not what he wants.” 

Wendy feels the frustration start to bubble because it’s evident that her patient has gotten injured and it could very well be extremely severe if she doesn’t take care of it. “Dr. Ji, the patient sustained an injury during a motor vehicle accident. He was on a bike--” 

“And he says he’s fine and would like to go home,” Seok Jin insists. “That’s what you said right buddy?” His tone is grating and patronizing, leaving Wendy slack jaw that the older doctor would dare speak like that.

Hyunjin suddenly looks even more at a loss than before. All the work and effort Wendy put into convincing him to stay was slowly becoming unraveled. He looks sheepishly at Wendy before he tries to get up again.

“You’re okay to stay, Hyunjin, I’ll be right back,” Wendy says softly. “Dr. Park will ask you a few questions just like I did okay?” Wendy shoots the younger resident a look to make sure he doesn’t leave and Joy nods affirmatively. “Dr. Ji, I need to speak with you outside,” Wendy snaps as professionally as she can. She pulls off her gloves and exits the room. 

Seok Jin follows her and immediately chides, “You should know better, Dr. Son. If a patient doesn’t want to stay, they have a right to leave.” 

“Of course they do,” Wendy says, before adding, “but as doctors, we have to treat every patient to our highest standard of care. Hyunjin got hit by a car when he was riding his bike. His vital signs and his injuries are pointing to internal bleeding.” 

“And who will pay for his medical bills? His surgery? Those are very expensive bills that someone like him can’t afford,” Seok Jin says arrogantly. 

Wendy feels her heart tug. She clenches her fists at her side. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ” What he says begs to be repeated because Wendy is pretty sure it’s more than enough reason to punch the director of the ER. 

“Dr. Son, you know that our hospital is top of the line, one of the best facilities in the nation,” Seok Jin proudly says with a puff of his chest. “We can’t be wasting our resources on people that cannot afford them.” 

Wendy snaps. The oath that she’s taken is not something that can be negotiated with money. “How _dare_ you say that?” she hisses carefully, trying not to raise her voice right outside of the patient’s room. “We took an oath to take care of people and help them.” 

“We can and we do,” Seok Jin immediately interrupts, “but in the modern era, resources are limited.” 

“Don’t.” Wendy raises her hand at the older man. “ _Don’t you dare_ say that.” She’s well aware that it is rude and out of character for her to be so aggressive, but she will not stand for this. “We have resources. We are one of the top hospitals in the country. Don’t you dare tell me we can’t take care of this patient.” 

“I’m not saying we can’t but if he doesn’t want it, then we shouldn’t force him,” he carefully maneuvers. There’s a sly smirk on his face as if he’s won an argument. 

“Did you even hear his report? Did you see his vital signs? Did you even do his physical assessment?” Wendy forges forward, unrelenting, unwilling to stand down against this farce of a doctor before her. “He could be severely injured and letting him go without a proper assessment blatantly goes against everything we've learned.” 

Seok Jin scoffs out an incredulous laugh. “Do you think I need to do that? I care about our patients in what they want. They can make their own decisions.” 

“There are patients that cannot make their own decisions.” 

The cold voice gets their attention and Wendy and Seok Jin turn to see Dr. Bae standing there with her hands in her pockets. 

“Patients don’t always know what’s best for them or understand the gravity of their situation. Some patients aren’t ever in their right minds to make their own decisions. It’s why the power of attorney exists,” Dr. Bae says as she steps to them. She stares at them expressionless but Wendy can see the storm rage in her eyes. “Someone needs to look out for a patient’s best interest. This man seems to have been brought here because there was concern for his injury. I didn’t know that we don’t do basic assessments and tests to ensure the patient’s condition before releasing them from our care.” 

Seok Jin loses his arrogance he radiated before Wendy just a little bit. He looks annoyed at the presence of the surgeon. “This doesn’t concern you Dr. Bae.” 

“It could,” Dr. Bae cheekily responds. She stops regarding him for a brief moment before asking Wendy. “Why was the patient brought in and what’re his vital signs?”

Wendy snaps into action easily, grateful someone is willing to listen to her. Her patient comes before all the questions she has for the surgeon. “Patient was struck by a motor vehicle while on a bike. 98/65, 135, and 95%.” 

“Physical assessment.” 

“Large contusion on the right flank, swollen right ankle, and minor abrasions to the face, shoulder, and knees.” Wendy effectively ignores Seok Jin, who tries to interject once more.

Dr. Bae doesn't miss a beat. “Did you perform a FAST scan?” 

Wendy bites her lip and glares at the man beside her furtively. “I was interrupted,” she says diplomatically. 

Dr. Bae nods, gears turning in her head. “Perform the FAST and finish the assessment. I’ll order a CT scan, X-ray, and labs after I see the patient myself.” Wendy looks relieved at the surgeon’s words and wastes no time going back into the room to do as she orders. 

“You can’t do that, this isn’t your department,” Seok Jin interjects with distress. As he should be considering someone else is doing his job. 

“Anything that relates to possible surgery is my concern, _regardless_ of whose department it belongs to,” Dr. Bae simply says. “It’s basic knowledge that this man’s history and current assessment puts him at a high index of suspicion for shock due to internal bleeding. Since I’m the trauma surgeon on staff today, I’ll order whatever I deem fit to care for the patient.” 

“Listen, Bae, you have no right--” Seok Jin steps up to the smaller woman quickly with his finger pointed at her face patronizingly. 

The hairs on the back of Irene’s neck stand on ends. A shadow of a memory creeps into her view, but Irene doesn’t let it. Even as her whole body stiffens as Seok Jin approaches her with fury in his eyes, she refuses to flinch. The man who stands before her is nothing but a coward of a doctor, undeserving of his position from the quality of his work. He, like his work, is nothing compared to her. There’s nothing about him that terrifies her.

Irene feels angered because he is starting to stand in the way of her work. 

The flash of anger is evident in Dr. Bae’s eyes as it darkens. 

Dr. Bae snatches his hand out of the air, startling him. “ _Don’t you dare_ point your finger at me,” she threatens as she twists the finger backwards. Seok Jin lets out a loud yelp and whimper at the shooting pain in his hand and arm and practically crumbles. 

“Y-yah!” he grunts painfully as he tries to hold himself up. 

Dr. Bae refuses to let go. Her eyes get impossibly darker as her jaw clenches. She leans close to him. Her voice gets lower as she reminds him, “If you don’t do your job, I’m sure that someone else is more than willing to take it.” 

“Y-ah… _grrr_ , Dr. Bae,” he grunts out as he tries to pull his hand free, “I’m your senior. I’m a department head. How dare you speak to me like this?” 

“How I speak to you is more than you deserve,” she lowly says, making his eyes go wide with fear. “When you’re ready to do your job well, I’ll talk to you with more respect.” She growls at him quietly before releasing his hand. She almost throws it away suddenly much to his surprise and he falls on his ass before he even knows it. Dr. Bae moves to enter the room when she hears him again. 

“That arrogant child thinks she can get anyone to do whatever she wants because she’s the president’s daughter?” Seok Jin angrily mumbles as he stands up. “She'd be a better omega breeding pups than a doctor. What does she know? Anyone can do her job better.” 

Dr. Bae pauses midstep. Her blood boils inside of her at the insult to her mate. What she feels in that moment is incomparable to what that coward made her feel moments before. Before she can even think, she turns about face and strides up to the head of the ER department to throw the biggest punch she can.


	4. episode 1.4

Irene is annoyed. Her stomach is turning in on itself as she stands still, reserving the energy left she has to focus on what comes ahead of her. The surgery shouldn’t take long _if_ the bleeding is contained, stopped, and repaired. 

_ The patient. _

_**His name is Hyunjin, Dr. Bae.** _

_ Average height. Underweight. Malnourished. Most likely internally bleeding from a ruptured intestine. Worse, the hepatic artery. His body systems are weak. Bleeding will be difficult to control.  _

_ It’ll have to be quick. _

_ Go in. Assess. Contain bleeding. Stitch. Swift, deep, continuous.  _

_ Homeless status. Anxious to leave. Something absorbable. _

“Dr. Bae, it’s unlike you to react in this manner. What were you even doing down at the ER? You only ever go when called for.” 

Dr. Son Donghae is a much taller man than she is. He’s as charismatic and handsome as his daughter is and ages as well as wine. He doesn’t tend to get involved with matters on the floor, but when it comes to physical altercations between his best surgeon and one of his department heads, he has to make time to meet with each of them to take appropriate action. 

“We can’t have our staff members fighting in the middle of the ER where patients can see. And I can’t have my best surgeon being in the midst of it. Believe it or not, you’re our face, Irene. Student, residents, other attendings, they look up to you. You do excellent work for everyone here.”

Donghae sighs as he throws himself into his cushioned chair. 

“I can’t believe you would get into a fight with Ji Seok Jin of all people,” he kicks up his feet and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Although, he has been skating on thin ice lately,” he murmurs to himself. He shakes his head. “Can you tell me why you did it? What did Dr. Ji do that made you so angry you _had_ to **_hit_ **him?” 

Irene has been standing there, patiently and quietly for Donghae to finish whatever he needs to say. She knows that it’s most likely she’ll be punished and she'd rather know what the punishment is so she can take the patient-- _Hyunjin_ into surgery.

Irene rubs her knuckles behind her back. Her hand is sore. She needs to ice it one more time before she does the surgery. No broken bones, only Seok Jin’s broken nose. _Good_.

“Irene?” Donghae calls again to draw her attention out of her thoughts. 

Irene looks at him. Without hesitation, “He failed to do his job. Dr. Son had rational concern for the patient’s well being after her brief assessment, but Dr. Ji was adamant about releasing the patient due to his status."

"His status?"

"The patient is homeless, sir." Irene informs.

Donghae sucks in a breath at the realization. He nods thoughtfully. "I see. And he needs surgery?"

"FAST was positive. His blood pressure is tanking. They are preparing the OR right now." 

"Eunhyuk approved the surgery?"

Irene clenches her jaw. " ** _I_ **approved the surgery. His costs are covered." 

Donghae raises his eyebrows. For a brief moment, Irene can see Wendy staring at her in surprise. " _You're_ covering the costs?"

"Yes, sir." Irene glances at the clock behind him. The operating room should be ready.

On cue, there's a knock at the door that catches their attention. Without waiting for a response, the door opens.

Donghae perks up in his seat. "Wendy! What a pleasant surprise."

Wendy shyly walks in the door and bows. "President Son,” she greets in the presence of the surgeon.

“Wendy-ah…,” Donghae calls with a bit of a pout. Irene doesn’t react, strangely used to the sound of the slight whine from her mate when her name is being called.

Wendy blushes at the childish tone her father uses before she acquiesces. “ _Appa_.” He smiles brightly at this before Wendy looks to Irene. “Dr. Bae, the operating room is ready." 

Irene nods. "Scrub up."

Wendy nods before she realizes what Irene says. " _Eh?_ " She covers her mouth. "I'm sorry, excuse me?" She corrects herself.

Irene looks to Donghae. "Dr. Son diagnosed the patient. She has yet to be on my surgical round; I'd like her to see this through."

Donghae lights up at the suggestion. "That sounds excellent, Irene. Wendy, please take this opportunity to join Dr. Bae, she's an excellent teacher."

Wendy's eyes widen ever so slightly. She glances at Irene, who remains stoic. The look on her father's face is all too encouraging and it feels weird to be in the same room as her father and her mate. For a brief moment, she's scared they've given themselves away. 

Nevertheless, Wendy bows. "Thank you for the opportunity, Dr. Bae."

Irene nods and bows to Donghae. "I'll take my leave now."

Donghae also stands up and bows. "Take good care of my daughter."

Irene doesn't respond as she turns to leave. She doesn't even glance at the younger woman. 

Wendy follows until she hears her father. "Wendy, when you're done come see me."

"Okay, Appa."

  
  


Wendy practically chases after Irene down the hall. For someone small and wearing high heels, Irene can really move. It's not like Wendy to seek the older doctor out but on rare _weird_ days like this, she has to. 

Irene has been known to be surly and vicious, but it's rare for her to be violent. The most she ever does when losing her temper is spit fire.

"Dr. Bae!" She calls out as she catches up to the surgeon. 

"Dr. Son," Irene replies as she continues to walk, not bothering to stop because her focus is on getting to the OR. Her annoyance ebbs at her mate’s presence, a natural phenomenon when their pheromones are close is what Irene chalks it up to be. 

Irene feels a hand grip her wrist and whips around to rip her hand away but the grip is surprisingly tight. There’s a brief moment where her heart starts to race and her entire chest constricts. Her vision narrows, darkness creeping in that makes her lose her breath. Irene feels herself get weak before she reminds herself where she is. A short burst of adrenaline courses through her veins and she pulls her hand free. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Wendy immediately apologizes, recoiling at Irene’s reaction. 

Irene feels like the air comes back into her lungs and the light filling her vision to reveal the hazy image of Wendy in front of her. Her mate looks entirely apologetic as she holds up her hands carefully to placate her. Irene pushes the strange bubbling emotions underneath the surface as she stares pointedly at her mate. 

“Did you need something, Dr. Son?” her voice is still tight from the way her body seized just moments prior. 

Wendy looks at Irene with concern. “I’m sorry for grabbing you so suddenly,” she softly says as she glances over her shoulders. She bites down on her bottom lip apologetically and Irene sighs. 

“ _Did you_ need something?” Irene repeats. There are things that Wendy doesn’t need to apologize for. Irene’s reactions being chief among them.

Wendy still looks at her, eyes through her lashes with unrelenting worry. 

Irene remains firm. “There isn’t much time, Dr. Son. We have to get to surgery.” 

Wendy quickly nods in agreement before she produces a small white ice pack from her coat. “I got this for you,” she says holding it out for Irene. Irene looks down at the ice pack in Wendy’s hand and it feels like the distance between them is suddenly too great. “Can I?” Wendy reaches out with her other hand. 

It takes Irene a moment before she sees the timid hand of her mate seek out her injured hand. Irene sees that it’s Wendy, understands what her mate’s intentions were for grabbing onto her. She lifts her hand onto Wendy’s palm. 

Wendy almost lets out a sigh of relief as Irene’s hand settles in hers. "As a surgeon, you shouldn't be punching people in the face," Wendy gently chides as she gingerly presses the ice pack on Irene's knuckles. The blood has already pooled and it's slightly swollen. "Even if they deserve it." She sighs. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Irene shakes her head. Not anymore. Wendy’s hand is warm in hers.

“Nothing is broken. The swelling isn’t bad.” Wendy murmurs as she holds onto Irene’s hand. Her eyebrows knit in consternation. Irene can clearly see the thoughts running through her head. “You’re a world class surgeon, not a brawler.” Another sigh escapes her lips. “Dr. Bae…” 

Irene can tell that Wendy has so much more to say to her about the whole matter. She has twice as many things to say as her father and probably twice as many questions. The thing is that Wendy will actually want her to answer and now isn’t the time for conversation. But Wendy’s grip on her hand is firm, unwilling to let go in the next minute. 

“D-did you eat, Dr. Son?” Irene tries to sound casual. But she feels awkward. She doesn’t do small talk. 

It distracts Wendy from her noisy thoughts and she looks at Irene with a surprised look. Wendy is completely thrown by the question. She glances around to see if there's anyone else. Luckily the offices are generally quiet. She nods. "I've had a protein bar and plum earlier."

Irene acknowledges Wendy’s response with a small nod, but her eyes are trained on the tender touches. There’s a sudden fascination with how warm their hands feel. "You should eat more."

Wendy swallows. She carefully crafts her words because there's so much she wants to talk about with Irene but they can't at work. "I was going to have a lunch date, but I missed it." There’s a shy smile on Wendy’s face as she runs her thumb along Irene’s casually. "I'm worried she didn't eat."

Irene tilts her head at Wendy, strangely understanding the meaning behind her words. “I’ve been told it’s proper etiquette to wait for your date to eat.” Wendy looks at Irene apologetically as soon as she says it. There’s regret that turns her stomach at Wendy’s sad face. “She’s an adult, it’s her choice.”

Wendy still stares at Irene tenderly, holding her gaze until Irene looks away first. She too understands what her mate means. _It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize._ It makes Wendy’s heart yearn for Irene. She takes her chance, looking up and down the halls once again. 

Empty. 

Irene has a questioning look on her face, but Wendy moves much faster and leans in to steal a kiss. 

There’s a small squeak that escapes Irene’s lips and Wendy’s heart melts. The stunned look on her face when she pulls back makes Wendy want to kiss the alpha all over again. 

Irene looks up and down the hall as well. “ _Dr. Son,_ ” she scolds. 

“I’m sorry for missing our date,” Wendy clarifies with a smirk. “Please accept my apology.” 

Irene scoffs and shakes her head. There’s a small smirk forming at the corner of her lips. Irene is in disbelief, bringing a smile to Wendy’s face. Irene looks at Wendy seriously. “We have to go into surgery, Dr. Son.” She slips her hand out of Wendy’s and walks off. 

Because her hair is up, Wendy can spy the way Irene’s ears redden and she chuckles to herself before following the alpha. 


	5. episode 1.5

It's strange being with Irene at work. Their paths are almost parallel: Irene in surgery and Wendy in the emergency room. They can run into each other, but they don't. There are other doctors and other surgeons, both of which do have their preferences of who they like working with. Most ER doctors will check who is on for surgery and if Irene is on that list, _let’s just say,_ she’s not the first choice to go running to. Irene doesn’t mind it either because she's already in high enough demand; on days she has emergency surgeries, she comes home much later. And _crankier_.

Wendy has seen her mate at work a few times since coming back to Korea. Just like many other people who want to know how Dr. Bae Irene is one of the best surgeons in the world. And she gets it. Irene truly is the best in the hospital and one of the best in the world. 

Over the years, Irene has worked hard to perfect her OR becoming notoriously specific in every way. When it comes to surgery, Irene is prepared. She goes through every single detail thoroughly with a staff that’s practically been hand picked since she started at the hospital four years ago, knowing exactly what anesthetic, medication, suture, tool, you name it. Even her tools are also precisely chosen and lain out in order that only nurses who have been trained by her know.

With all the experience she has, she knows how she wants her operating room to run, what she needs for it to function in a way that will optimize her work. While her staff remains relatively consistent, residents and attendings she’s paired with are constantly changing. Sure, she will take on whatever resident she is given, but if she doesn't call on them a second time, that means she doesn't like them. If she's forced to work with them and they fail to meet her expectations again? She can be terrifying. 

Wendy has also heard the horror stories. Irene has been known to be very quiet. Cold. Antisocial. Sociopathic. Detached. The rumors and whispers of how fitting she is as a surgeon because the only times she talks to her patients is during brief moments of post operative care before they're sent off never to be seen again. Residents have cried from brutal quizzes. Attendings have been kicked out for mistakes. Nurses have been scolded for inefficiency. 

Irene sounds pretty terrible but for the ones who still work with her? They understand what makes her a great surgeon. It goes without saying that working for and with Dr. Bae Irene really is a great opportunity for those who can seize it well.

If Wendy had chosen her path differently, their lives would’ve been on the same track instead of parallel to each other. She's been on the surgical rotation before to fulfill her requirements. She's gotten stellar recommendations to continue surgery, but she doesn't care for it. 

Wendy isn't like Irene. Wendy likes talking to her patients, solving problems, and treating them before sending them off. She's learned she can't care for patients the same way in an OR as she would in the ER. People are very much real to her, all of them matter to her, and if she can do something well for them, it's more worth it than all the money and glory that comes with being a surgeon. So she doesn't mind not doing surgery. Irene knows this as her mate, knows where her passions lie. However, it's been a few months since she's been in a surgery, even as an observer, and she won't lie, it makes her nervous.

_Why did she want me? Seulgi is already here._

It's too late to back out though. Irene requested her in front of her father. And her father has been pushing her back into surgery for ages. It’s one thing to talk about her passions with her mate, but when it comes to her father, it’s a never ending argument. One that Wendy doesn’t need Irene seeing.

Right now, she's going into surgery with her super specific, highly qualified, genius surgeon mate. _Of course_ she's nervous. Wendy isn't one of Irene's usual staff members to know exactly how to act in her OR. Wendy once upon a time had her own system of running an OR. So she knows every doctor works differently. 

Irene absolutely abhors unnecessary chatter. There have been a few residents that have tried to make small talk with her and in turn, she quizzes them until they cry. Even Seulgi doesn’t try to make small talk with Irene despite everyone knowing that she is one of the few that is allowed to call her _Irene unnie_ as opposed to Dr. Bae. 

Irene stands across the table from Wendy, donning her lavender scrub cap, face immaculately covered so that only her eyes are visible. The black orbs seem to go even darker, almost obsidian under the reflective white floors. The intensity of her stare is so different than Wendy is used to. 

It makes Wendy even more nervous. They’re not mates at this moment. They’re actually colleagues. Dr. Son and Dr. Bae. Wendy doesn’t expect any words of encouragement from Dr. Bae because they’ve never worked together before. Then again, it’s rare for Dr. Bae to share any words of encouragement, only words of determination. 

“The patient is a 23 year old male suffering from internal bleeding due to a motor vehicle accident. We will go in, look for the source of the bleed, control it, and repair it. Dr. Son from the emergency department is his primary doctor; she will be assisting us today. Let’s not make any mistakes.” 

No one needs to respond for Irene to know that she’s been heard. Wendy feels her heart pounding in her chest as she stares at Hyunjin’s unconscious face. It always feels different to have someone’s life in her hands like this. 

_You trust me right, Hyunjin?_

“Are you okay?” Seulgi whispers from beside her, sensing her best friend’s tension. 

Dr. Bae hears this and looks at Wendy intently. “Is there a problem, Dr. Son?” Everyone suddenly looks at Wendy. 

All of the stares make her a bit uncomfortable and she isn’t like an alpha to just exude pheromones to stop them from looking at her. So Wendy does what she does best, be herself. She’s been in an OR before. She knows how it runs. She knows her level of skill. 

_You can trust me, Hyunjin._

“No, Dr. Bae, please proceed,” Wendy concedes easily to the attending. 

Irene doesn't react right away, eyes still boring into Wendy’s, trying to assess her. Wendy smiles behind the mask, eyes closing into a small smile to let her mate know she’s okay. Luckily, no one seems to notice. 

“Let’s begin,” Irene says to the room. The nurse beside her already started to hand her the scalpel. “Scalpel.” She speaks for the narration as she receives the blade.

It’s bad when they open him up. There’s a lot of blood everywhere, clearing it is just step one and that’s already taking time. Wendy sees the labs come back and Hyunjin is deficient in vitamins and minerals that makes her concerned to keep him under for too long. She had already been worried beforehand, knowing that he was homeless. But she forges ahead, naturally falling into the same tempo as Irene, seemingly one step behind because she clamps her mouth shut to not give orders accidentally. 

Irene is in charge in this room and the room moves when she moves. 

"Retraction."

Seulgi immediately pulls back the flesh for a better look.

"Suction."

Wendy removes the blood for a better view. 

"Suction." 

Wendy does it again. Her mouth frowning at the sight behind her mask. "Found the source of the bleed," she quickly informs. Seulgi peeks over to see the source, her eyes visibly upset. The liver isn't in good condition because the damage is a lot bigger than he let on. It’s not a situation that Wendy likes. 

He’s weak. He’s going to need a lot of time recovering from surgery. He needs to be healthier for the future. Wendy rifles through her mind for the best solution to the problem because the first step is to get his bleeding to stop and repair the damage as best they can.

Irene snaps into action as soon as Wendy thinks it and begins to quickly pack the wound and clamp off the arteries to slow the bleeding before they can do anything.

"What stitch do you plan on using, Dr. Son?"

Wendy looks up at Irene and in the corner of her eyes she can also see Seulgi stare at the attending with wide eyes before darting to Wendy to answer. The room is deafeningly silent as everyone stares at her with anticipation for her answer. 

Wendy doesn’t hesitate to say, "Horizontal mattress suture."

"Interrupted or continuous?"

"Continuous."

"Vicryl or silk?"

"Vicryl."

Seulgi's eyes dart back and forth like a ping pong match. She's seen the couple outside of work; Irene is highly reserved and unamused most of the time, while Wendy is excitable and cheeky. But now they're both in work mode and it's like a whole new couple. She hasn’t seen Wendy in the OR in ages, but Wendy is always serious when it comes to her work. Her intensity rivals her alpha’s intensity.

"Dr. Kang, do you agree with Dr. Son?" Irene doesn’t take her eyes off of Wendy as she asks.

Wendy looks over at her friend curiously.

Seulgi feels her throat go dry at both of them. It's literally like there are two of the same person and she can't believe they're both Dr. Bae. "I would do an interrupted suture to secure the dermis. But there are no major differences in risk of infection between vicryl or silk."

Irene nods her head in agreement. "Dr. Son, explain."

"The patient has weakened liver muscle from living on the streets. We can't keep him under for too long at the risk of him bleeding out. And he will need an absorbable stitch in the case that he won't be able to afford to come back and get his stitches removed." Wendy doesn't intend to sound sassy but she does feel such after Seok Jin. This is the reality she lives in and if she can help move things along for Hyunjin, this is her chance to do it. 

"Proceed, Dr. Son." 

Wendy takes a deep decisive breath and holds out her hand. "Forceps."

Without missing a beat, the metal is in her hand but when she looks up she realizes that it's Irene that hands it to her. 

\------------

"You did really great in there," Seulgi praises as she washes her hands beside Wendy. "I haven't seen you in the OR in ages, I forgot how good you are."

Wendy humbly shakes her head. "My tie off could've been a lot better. Besides, you did most of the work. Your stitches are just as clean as Dr. Bae's."

Seulgi chuckles incredulously at her friend. "Ever the perfectionist. Irene unnie is no joke in the skills lab. She requires 90 minutes a day to sign off on."

"It pays off doesn't it?" Wendy reminds with a smirk on her face. Seulgi has to agree. 

The doors to the room practically slam open and Joy rushes in with a loud squeal and throws her arms around Wendy in a tight hug, bending her over with her weight.

"Oh my god, that was so amazing!" Joy praises as she squeezes the smaller doctor. "You were so _so_ _sexy_ in there."

Seulgi furrows her brow at her mate. " **Excuse me**?"

"Oh, you were too, Seul." Joy looks at Seulgi and gives her a clap on the shoulder for encouragement. Wendy laughs at how slighted Seulgi looks in that moment. "But Wendy unnie?" She fans herself. "Mattress suture. _Continuous_. **Vicryl**." She imitates Wendy's serious tone with a tick of each finger. "So decisive and succinct. You were a pro in there. And when Irene unnie handed you the forceps?" She squeals in delight and melts dramatically against her. "The sexual tension was _palpable_."

Wendy warms at the mention and shrugs off the younger girl. "Oh my _god_ , there was no sexual tension," she protests as she washes the soap off. "It was her way of approving my rationale."

Seulgi clicks her tongue. "I don't know, Wannie. When you guys had your little back and forth, I felt like a third wheel."

"Oh shut up," Wendy splashes water at her best friend. Seulgi yelps and splashes her back. "She was quizzing me. Isn't that what all attendings do?"

"Or assessing how sexy her mate is," Joy whispers conspiratorially. She giggles as Wendy threatens to smack her and rushes behind Seulgi. She wraps her arms around Seulgi’s waist. “What do you think, Seul?” 

Seulgi chuckles at her mate, leaning back into her to stare at Wendy with a smirk on her face. “I think that if Irene unnie could flirt that might’ve been it.” 

Wendy flushes at the comment and shakes her head at the couple. “You two are ridiculous.”

\------------

When Wendy goes to see her father, she knows what to expect. He wants a full report of the surgery and how it went and how she did. He is going to do anything in his power to get her back into surgery. She knows she has the talent, she can still be humble and know that, but she loves being in the ER. 

"I saw the surgery!" He says more cheerful than ever as he pulls her into a big hug.

"Appa," Wendy whines as she pulls away from her father. 

He holds her by her shoulders. "What do you think? Did it get your blood pumping again? Did working with Dr. Bae inspire you?"

Wendy blushes at the mention of Irene. Irene is goddess like in the OR, she's seen it plenty of times but her heart has been set for ages. "It was good, appa. I can still do it which I'm glad for, but I told you the ER is where I want to be."

Donghae frowns exaggeratingly at his daughter. "But you are my daughter and you have an incomparable talent. You don't need to slum it in the ER."

"I'm not slumming it," Wendy immediately bites back. "Everyday people need help and I want to be there for them."

“You can still be there for patients as a surgeon.” 

“It’s not the same, appa,” Wendy is exasperated. It’s the same argument over and over.

"But I worry for you. A lot of ne'er do wells go to the ER also and I don't want you to get in the crossfire when someone loses their temper anymore. Do you know how terrifying it is for your father?"

Wendy shakes her head at him. "It's fine. Really. People aren't all good but they deserve help. I'm not changing my mind. Please don't make me fight you over this."

Donghae looks surprised at his daughter. Wendy has made it clear for years where she stands on her career. He hasn't been able to convince her but he still thinks he had a chance. Now it seems like his daughter has really grown up. He doesn't know what to do.

He lets out a sigh. _Maybe tomorrow_ , he thinks to himself. "Okay, fine." He raises his hands in surrender. "We shouldn't fight at work." He takes a step back to lean against his desk. "Tomorrow is our weekly dinner."

 _Ah yes. Weekly dinner with her father and step mother._ Where her step mother continuously prods her over her lack of mate. She could just say she doesn't like Wendy and be done with. Saying Wendy needs to get a mate and start her own family is cue to leave them the hell alone. Wendy would be more than willing to if it weren't for how much she loves her father and her step brothers. 

"I invited Dr. Bae as a thank you."

Wendy eyes go wide. "What?!" She sputters out. "You invited Dr. Bae to family dinner?"

"It'd be a nice change," he happily says. "Dr. Bae took your suggestions seriously and got you in the OR. It's the least I can do in return. Her work has gotten more prolific in the hospital, I think other hospitals are scouting her because she's been offered so many consultations recently. I want her to feel welcomed. All the other elbow rubbers have gotten to be too much. At least I know the true quality of Dr. Bae's work."

"Fine." Wendy acquiesces. It's just like a company dinner. It'll be fine.

Donghae smiles before adding, "I also hear she's an unmated alpha."

Wendy blushes at the mention because she definitely knows Irene is mated. _To her._ "Appa! Don't tell me that's why you're inviting her! I knew there was more to this."

"I'm just letting you know!" Donghae argues. "It's a thank you for what she's done today. But if you could look a little nicer then it would be much appreciated."

Wendy narrows her eyes in suspicion. 

\------------

Wendy manages to leave for home on time somehow. When she gets back to the ER, it's no surprise that Dr. Ji isn't on the floor, having left during her surgery because his shift was over already. Dr. Shin and little Shin were kind enough to take care of her patients in the meantime and discharge them as they were needed. 

"Good job in surgery today," Shin tells her as he claps her shoulder like a little sister. Even though he could be as old as her father, he still is more like an older brother she never had. "I hope you haven't changed your mind."

Wendy shakes her head in amusement. "Don't worry, Oppa. The ER is my home."

Shin smiles at her proudly. "Good. I like the sound of that." He pats her on the head. "Go to your actual home though. You're off for the next few days finally, so make sure you get the rest you need. The night shift has already transitioned."

Wendy doesn't want to but she doesn't have any patients left. People have taken them over like Shin says. Before she leaves, she asks, "Would you have listened to the patient?" Shin looks at her with interest. "Would you have let him leave because he couldn't afford our care?"

" _Ah_." Shin realizes. He scratches his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, Wendy. I want to say that I would've convinced him to stay but I don't think I'm as compelling as you are." He smiles wryly at her. "And surgeries aren't up to me to decide."

Wendy feels her heart drop just a little bit. She's disappointed to hear but Shin doesn't lie or embellish his honesty. 

"But I have to say, if I could afford it like Dr. Bae, I wouldn't have hesitated."

"What?" Wendy looks at him with wide eyes. What did he say about her mate? "What do you mean? What did Dr. Bae do?" 

"Dr. Bae paid for the patient's surgery in full." Shin scratches the back of his head with a chuckle. "I'm sure she could've convinced Eunhyuk to do it pro bono, but she went to registration and paid for it herself."

"Why would she do that?" Wendy is shocked at this news. 

"I couldn't tell you," Shin doesn't realize the question was more rhetorical. "The mind of a genius works in funny ways. You have to admit, she is kind of cool."

**Author's Note:**

> i swear imma put this on my tumblr for once maknae-mess.tumblr.com


End file.
